tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bold and Brave
* Michael Brandon |series=9 |series_no=9.21 |number=229 |released= * 11th November 2005 * 12th November 2005 * 16th February 2006 * 27th February 2007 * 12th October 2007 * 18th June 2008 |previous=Duncan and the Old Mine |next=Skarloey the Brave}} Bold and Brave is the twenty-first episode of the ninth series. Plot Summer is approaching the Island of Sodor and Thomas is asked by Sir Topham Hatt to collect deck chairs and windbreaks for the beach. Unfortunately, Diesel tells him of the "curse of the cliffs," in which a terrible fog comes down on the cliffs and causes the first engine of the holiday season that goes round the headland to disappear. This ends up worrying Thomas, especially when Harold warns him of fog near the headlands. This ends up leaving Thomas frightened. Thomas later finds Ben outside of a tunnel; Diesel had told him that a monster is lurking inside. Thomas goes to investigate and hears a strange noise and sees two eyes in the tunnel. However, he finds that the eyes actually lights and the noise is really a generator powering them. Ben thanks Thomas and goes on with his job. Thomas puffs onwards, still afraid of Diesel's warning of the "Curse of the Cliffs." He soon comes across the fog while puffing towards the headlands, but thinks about what Diesel told Ben wasn't right and that he might also be wrong about this as well and bravely goes on. Suddenly, the mist rolls away and makes Thomas realise that Diesel must've been trying to scare him. Thomas then states that he shouldn't listen to Diesel and only listen to himself. Characters * Thomas * Ben * Diesel * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Caroline * Tiger Moth * James * Percy Locations * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Dryaw * Kirk Ronan Junction * Coastal Cliffs * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Beach * Norramby * The Headlands Trivia * Going by production order, this is the ninth episode of the ninth series. * This is the first episode in which Ben appears without Bill and the second in which one of the twins appears without the other after Oliver Owns Up. * This episode marks the last of two things: ** Tiger Moth and Caroline's last appearances to date. ** The last time Harold appears with static eyes. * A deleted scene from the book, Thomas Is Not Afraid of the Dark shows that James and Percy were originally to have roles. Goofs * The narrator says, "Diesel chugged away," but Diesel is, obviously, a diesel and therefore cannot chug. * When Thomas passes the lighthouse, he looks sad even though he now knows that Diesel lied about the "Curse of the Cliffs." Merchandise * Books - Thomas Is Not Afraid of the Dark In Other Languages Home Media Releases MYS * Bold and Brave and Other Adventures * Mighty Mac and Other Adventures HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 7 - Boldly and Courageously SPN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 6 (Spanish DVD) DVD Boxsets * First Season (Spanish DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 29 (Thai DVD) FIN/DK/SWE/NOR * Proud and Brave NL * Thomas and the Rainbow * Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Dutch DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 25 * Thomas and Friends Volume 19 (DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 13 }} es:Valiente y Audaz pl:Odważny Tomek ru:Сильный и смелый Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Episodes